


GDI Lena

by FlawedVictori



Series: Gay Times at Overwatch HQ [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena's given the duty of choosing the rendezvous point on Overwatch's latest mission. </p>
<p>So, naturally, she chooses a romantic spot behind a waterfall. </p>
<p>And then Mei accidentally sprays ice everywhere.</p>
<p>(A 4 in the morning idea)</p>
            </blockquote>





	GDI Lena

The battle is chaos, bullets and missiles flying around with reckless abandon, battle cries mixing with gunfire and explosions.  
  
The steady hum of a particle canon nearly drowns out the yells on the comm.  
  
Three distinct accents shouting at once, and neither Angela nor Mei can really pick them apart, but the message is clear.  
  
“Fall back, I’ll protect you!”  
  
“Get outta here, luvs, I’ve got this!”  
  
“I’m vith you! Poosh them back!”  
  
Angela compartmentalizes like any good medic, taking Mei’s hand and pulling the girl along, running as fast as they can to the (admittedly unusual) rendezvous point and hoping for the best.  
  
/  
  
“Alright, luvs, this is the spot.” Lena says, nodding from her position atop Zarya’s shoulder.

  
She’d told the Russian several times that she could just walk, really, the bullet had went all the way through, she was fine, but Aleksandra had scooped her up anyway, saying they’d let Angela decide that.  
  
To her credit, the added weight of a fully-grown woman didn’t seem to be slowing her down at all, something that Lena was, admittedly, incredibly impressed with.  
  
“The waterfall?” Fareeha asks, tilting her head a bit. “Do I need to fly you both up there?”  
  
Lena shakes her head. “It’s behind the waterfall. Pretty good sized cave. I took this Ornithologist bird there once, and-”  
  
“Can we get inside without getting wet?” Fareeha interrupts, glaring at the waterfall as if it will stop flowing out of pure fear.  
  
Lena has to admit, she almost expected it to work. “Ah, no… there’s a long cavern behind it I figured we could use as an escape route, but its exit is another waterfall, so…”  
  
Fareeha sighs. “That much water may short-circuit my suit’s weaponry and mobility systems. I’d be without them until it dried, at the least.”  
  
“Ah… Sorry?” Lena reaches for words and comes up short, settling for shooting her an apologetic grin. “At least we got them to retreat, so we might not need your suit?”  
  
“Let us just get inside, da? I worry about them.”  
  
Fareeha nods, and they step through the waterfall, as one.  
  
Before any of them remembers to sound the signal, of course.  
A blast of pure cold hits them, flash-freezing the water on each of them and causing the three to let out some undignified yelps.  
  
“Agh, sorry! Sorry, sorry, I’m sorry! Sorry….sorry.” Mei yelped, halting her assault as she realized just who she was freezing.  
  
“Why didn’t any of you give the signal?” Angela chides, lowering her pistol. “You can’t- Is Lena hurt?!”  
  
Zarya lowers her gently to the ground, and Angela goes about checking over the wound… even as three sets of teeth chatter from the cold.  
  
After a long moment, Angela rewraps the wound, gives a small nod and stands up, stretching slightly. “You’ll be fine, just stay off it until we get an evac and I have more supplies.”  
  
Lena nods, and she turns to the others.  
  
“Now… luckily for you all, my Caduceus staff can alleviate the effects of frostbite… though it can’t do much to keep you warm. Aleksandra, Lena, you’ll need to get out of those wet clothes.”  
  
“Uhh… what?” Lena asked, shivering slightly. “Why?”  
  
“Well, if we use Aleksandra’s cannon to keep projecting a barrier, we can use the heat it vents out to dry them.” Angela says, biting her lip as she thinks the problem through. “I’m not certain they’ll be dry before our evac gets here, but it’s worth a shot.”  
  
“But-“ Lena starts, but Zarya is already setting up her cannon, so she just huffs and starts peeling off her suit.  
/  
  
Ten minutes later, Lena is miserable.  
  
Unlike Zarya, who had a sensible, if boring, white set, and Pharah, who had been wearing a sports bra over a regular one on her top and a tiny pair of shorts under her suit, Lena had, well…  
  
She was basically starkers, wearing just her chronal accelerator and a tiny thong she’d worn because she’d been neglecting to do laundry, and really hadn’t expected anyone to see what she had on anyway.  
  
Fortunately, Mei had lent her her coat, which covered her up fairly well… but she was still embarassed  
  
Though that wasn’t her only reason for irritation…  
  
If she looked to her left, she could see Zarya practically preening as Mei flittered around her, oohing and aahing and stealing kisses and quick squeezes of muscles in equal measure.  
  
If she looked to her right, she could see Angela’s head resting in Pharah’s lap, the darker woman slowly stroking blonde hair with a small smile on her face.  
  
And if she looked directly ahead, she could see the waterfall, and be reminded of just how flippin romantic this place was, and why she’d chosen it…  
  
“Well, uh… Hope you’re all enjoying the point!” She says, and Pharah shoots her a Look.  
  
“You are the one who chose this place?”  
  
She nods, grinning. “Yeah! Nice and secluded, out of the way, and hard to notice unless you’re looking for it. Pretty clever, right?”  
  
Pharah shakes her head, gritting her teeth slightly. “And you didn’t think to ask if anyone’s equipment was water-sensitive?”  
  
“Uh… look, luv, mistakes were made, yeah?” She scratched the back of her head awkwardly. “At least you have someone to cuddle up to!”  
  
“You’re joking.” Mei mutters, and all eyes are suddenly on her.  
  
She jumps slightly, and looks down at her feet. “I… I mean, Lena, weren’t we supposed to be supported by that Talon agent on this mission?”  
  
Three pairs of eyes turn to glare at Lena, and she chews her lip for a moment before shrugging. “Yeah…but she didn’t show up, so… I mean, really, no harm, no foul, right?”  
  
There’s a long moment of silence before Angela speaks up. “All in favor of giving Lena bathroom cleaning duty at HQ for the next month?”  
  
Four hands shoot up… though to be fair, Mei’s is just dragged along with the muscle she’d been feeling.  
  
Lena just shrugs and sighs. “Yeah, that’s fair.”  
  
Zarya walks over to her and wraps her into a quick hug, dragging Mei along into it as well. “You’ll get her next time, da?”  
  
Lena smiles and returns it, and is a bit surprised to feel Pharah and Angela getting in on it as well, but she’s not gonna complain.  
  
They stay in mostly the same position until the evac gets there, smiling all the while in their little group hug.  
  
After all the fear and chaos of the morning, a nice, long hug was exactly what they each needed… and if the evac pilot had anything to say about it, a quick flex from Zarya and glare from Pharah shut him down before he could vocalize anything.  
  
Nothing was going to ruin the only positive thing that had happened all day… not on their watch.


End file.
